Haruhi's Little Sister
by HeartCurl23
Summary: To put simply (and because I'm lazy) it's just the Host Club series with an added oc.
1. Starting Today, You are a Host!

**Just so you guys know, 'Masako' is the reader. I'm leaving the oc's name so that there's no confusion. If you guys have a different japanese name preference, then swap it out in your head. Otherwise, this is the only way this particular story will make since. I'll leave out the eye color and hair color and things like that, but the name stays! (If you catch something that I didn't please let me know where it is.) Thank you for your cooperation. :3 **

"Come on!" Haruhi shouted at me as we walked through the halls of Ouran Academy. "This is ridiculous! First you stop eating all together all through middle school, now you cut off all your hair? You're over reacting!"

"I'm NOT over reacting, Haruhi!" I shouted, furrowing my brows in frustration. "You cut your hair too!"

"That's different, Masako!" she stated. "I had to cut off my hair; you just did it for kicks!"

"And don't call me 'Masako' in public anymore! It's 'Masa_to_'! That's what everyone else says my name is, so that's what it is."

Haruhi groaned as she pushed open the door to Music Room number 3. "Come on." My older sister sighed. "We still have to study, and this seems to be the only place _to_ study."

When the door was fully opened, we saw six boys appearing to be waiting for us, though we've never seen these boys before in our lives. "Welcome!" they shouted with stupid grins on their faces as red rose pedals flew our way out the door. I looked around from face to face, studying each feature.

Sitting in a red chair in the front of the group was a boy that really stuck out, mostly by his hair. As opposed to most other people in Japan, this boy had golden blond locks of short, yet ocean wavy hair. Also, while most other citizens of the country have brown or grey eyes, his eyes shined a violet blue I've never seen before.

Behind him stood a pair of identical twins that looked familiar in a since, the only difference between them being their flaming orange hair parted opposing ways. Aside from the different angles of their golden brown eyes to see us, they were perfect mirrors of each other.

Just to the left of them was another boy just a little taller than them, his night black hair simple and straight as it swept to the side just above his round glasses. His dark purple-grey eyes gave off a cold and distant feel with his arms crossed, but a warm and inviting shine to them as he smiled at the same time; it was difficult to put into words.

In front of him was the shortest, and possibly the youngest, of the club. His big, burned blond hair was messy, though pointed to the side in a way that just made him look like a plushie doll with his big burning brown eyes to match his hair. The smile on his face just made him all the more adorable.

Lastly, the tallest boy of the bunch stood behind the boy with glasses and just peeked at my sister and I over his shoulder, both his hands in his pockets as his own deep grey eyes did the same to us as I was doing to them. His short, jet black hair standing at barely an inch long.

As I gazed at these boys, I couldn't help but wonder if Haruhi was right in even opening the door as she said exactly what this group of boys made up, her voice trembling. "…The Host Club?"

My (e/c) eyes went wide as I hid behind her. "…This is the Host Club?!"

"Oh wow!" the twins looked at us in shock. "It a couple of boys."

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the boy with glasses addressed the twins. "I believe these young men are in your class, aren't they?"

"Yeah," they answered in perfect unison as they looked over at him. "But they're shy. They don't act very socially, so we don't know much about them." They shrugged as they answered.

To this, the boy just gazed at them through his glasses before he gave a slight chuckle. "That wasn't very polite." He noted as he finally turned to Haruhi and I. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, Honor Students." He greeted.

Hearing this about us, the blond looked at us in complete fascination and interest. "What?" he asked, looking at us closely. "You must be Haruhi and Masato Fujioka!" he exclaimed in fascination as Haruhi squirmed at the door and I tried to push her out of the way to try the knob myself. "You two must be the exceptional honor students we've heard about!"

To this, we both froze. "…How did you know my name?" we both asked in unison. (True, he didn't get my true name, but if he read it from a list or something, it's a complete common and annoying mistake everyone makes to the point I normally just want to cry.)

"It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy." The boy in glasses explained. "Much less two brother commoners. You two must have audacious nerves the fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr. Fujioka." He complemented.

"I didn't have much of the nerves." I confessed. "Haruhi was the one who decided to come here; I just applied so that we wouldn't be apart."

"Wow!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Another pair of brothers,"

"Who are inseparable!" Kaoru finished for his twin.

"I always thought twins are the only inseparable siblings!"

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "…Well, Haruhi and I are closer than any other pair, you two might be the only ones closer together than us."

Suddenly, the blond boy took my sister by the shoulder. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka!" he exclaimed, officially bypassing me. "You have shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite privet academy!" It was then when I tried to door again, and Haruhi started to inch away from the boy, only for him to follow her. "It must be hard for you two to be contently looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." She stated.

"Spurned!" he continued. "Neglected! But that doesn't matter now! LONG LIVE THE POOR!"

After that line, I started to zone out what was going on behind me. "Sorry Haruhi," I muttered as I worked the knob. "You're on your own on this one."

It wasn't until I heard a crash when I stiffened straight, and of course, that was when the door opened. I turned in fear of what I'd see. I watched as my sister gazed in shock at the vase, now in pieces, as she was crouched over a stand. Her brown eyes were whitened out and wide through her square glasses. Behind her, the twins looked over her shoulders. "We were going to feature that vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru complained.

"Now you've done it, commoner!" Kaoru whined. "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start as 8 million yen!"

"WHAT?!" Hearing the price, my blood ran cold and Haruhi's voice even cracked. "8 million yen?!" She then dropped her head and started twiddling her fingers around, trying to do the math. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands is _in_ a million?" She then slendered up and looked back at them. The only reason I hadn't left yet was so I'd see how this would play out. "…I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

"With what money?" the twins asked. "You two can't even afford school uniforms!"

My sister started to freeze and freak out as I started to slither out the door slowly. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" the glasses boy asked, holding a piece of the vase in his hand and twiddling with it between his fingers. "And Masato," he stated, causing me to stiffen my hand. "I do believe now is not the proper time to leave. Please stay. You are partly responsible, being Haruhi's brother."

"What?" I shouted. "What kind of logic is that?! Haruhi was the one who dropped it, not me!" The twins then took either side of me and leaned in close to my ears at a distance I found beyond creepy.

"But if you and Haruhi really are close,"

"Then you should have no problem with splitting the pay."

With that, they both pulled me in and the black-haired boy repeated his question. "Well, Tamaki?"

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." Tamaki stated as he sat in the red chair and crossed his legs. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since neither of you have money, you can pay with your bodies. Starting today…you two are the Host Club's dogs."

Haruhi and I looked at the blond with nervous, pale, derped faces. "…Haruhi…" I managed to utter.

"Yeah…Masato?" she replied, not having the will power to move at all.

"Did we just get captured by a group of boys that call themselves 'a Host Club'?" My sister could only nod before we both fell to the floor.

As the day passed, Haruhi and I started to educate ourselves with the members of the club with the help of the glasses boy. We looked over at the short blond. "Is he really a third year student?"

I could only shrug before our guide around the club answered, "Honey-sepia may seem young and childish," he stated. "But he's a prodigy." That caused Haruhi and I to look up at him in interest. "Mori-sepia's allure is his silent disposition." Haruhi and I looked up at him as he smiled. "I am Kyoya. Ladies who request me are normally ones who prefer, as most call it, the cold type."

"Haru-chan! Masa-chan!" Honey shouted in glee before leaping in my sister's arms and spinning around. "Do you guys wanna go have some cake with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Thanks," Haruhi answered dizzily. "But I don't really like cake."

"What about you Masa-chan?" he asked, looking up at me with those eyes.

I looked down at him and almost melted like all his 'customers' before I answered, "…Sorry, I'm on a…special diet."

Haruhi then shook her head and crossed her arms before huffing, "More like 'no diet'!"

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he asked, handing us the bunny.

"I'm not into bunnies." My sister answered.

I pouted and smiled warmly at the host. "Don't worry about Usa-chan, I got him."

He then smiled and gave me the stuffed rabbit before skipping back to his table. "Take good care of him, okay~?"

"You notice our club utilizes each man's characteristics to cave into the desires of our guests." Kyoya stated as I watched Honey roll around in the girls' laps. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king; his request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" I asked.

"In order for you two to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you two will act as the club's dogs until you both graduate." He then huffed playfully and gave us a deceitfully sweet smile. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away, but just so you know, my family employs a privet police force of good officers." He then adjusted his glasses as he muttered, "By the way, do you boys have passports?"

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt." Tamaki sighed. I instinctively hid behind Haruhi when he appeared beside us.

When he blew on her neck, I jumped when she freaked out. "Please don't do that again." She mumbled.

"You need a makeover, or no girl will look twice at you." He stated, standing straight with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Haruhi? Makeover?! Good luck with that Blondie!"

"No need for luck," he added, turning to me. "You're getting one too, Masato."

My eyes widened beyond my glasses frames while my sister just stated, "Yeah, well, I'm not _trying_ to get girls to look at me." I sighed in relief at her comment, hoping that Tamaki wasn't as thick headed as I thought he was.

"…What about you?" he asked as he turned to me.

I crossed my arms. "Sorry Tamaki, but I'm not really into that stuff, we never really had the money to care. When we did, we put it in the savings."

He then pulled a red rose from his jacket and smiled charmfuly. "You have to learn to be gentlemen and please the ladies, like me."

"Is that really important?" I asked, causing him to straighten his face and just stare at us.

"What's so important with appearances and labels anyway?" Haruhi asked, jumping right on my own train of thought and only shocking Tamaki even more. "All that really matters is what's on the inside, right?"

"Mom and dad always said that looks don't matter." I stated. "I don't even know why you guys have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" he asked, causing us to look up at him. We flattened our faces when we saw him flip his hair and hug himself. I swear I even saw sparkles fly from his blond locks, only making me want to vomit at this guy's ego. "It's not every day God creates a perfect person like moi, for both inside and out."

"If you call yourself perfect," I mumbled. "then you're not as perfect as you claim. You're self centered, and an idiot."

He seemed to completely ignore me and just continue his façade. "I understand how you two feel; not being as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how will you go on living?"

At this point, we both zoned him out and just started thinking and mumbling to each other. "There's a word to describe people like him." Haruhi stated, catching my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, truly curious where she was going with this.

"I wish I could remember that word…" she stated, scratching her chin as I rested my head in my hand, trying to think of what she was talking about.

"…Maybe…" I started, looking up at her. "…A pain in the neck?"

She simply shook her head at me. "No…there's something that fits him perfectly." She stated. "I got it!" she semi-shouted in eureka, making me jump and look at her. "Obnoxious!"

Right then, I saw Tamaki sitting just beside her across from me. His face was white and his eyes were wide and dilated as he ran to a corner and crouched in a fetal position, crying and sulking away at the time. Haruhi looked over at him before looking at me, which caused me to push her to him lightly. "You said it when he was right there." I whispered to her.

"How was I supposed to know he was right there?" she scolded back to me. I pushed her again and she sighed. "Sorry Tama-sepia." She muttered.

"You're a hero, alright!" the twins laughed, petting her head.

"I'm sorry, sepia," she apologized again. "But, your lesson did strike a chord with me."

Hearing this, he magically got out of his depressed state and smiled at us. "It did?" he asked. "Then allow me to teach you more, my friend!"

I then started inching away. "I suddenly remembered, I have some…uh… homework I need to finish that's due tomorrow."

"No we don't!" the twins shrugged at me. "The teacher never gave us homework for today, since it's only the first week of school." I was then forcefully pulled back.

"Besides," Hikaru sighed. "you won't get far with the girls if you don't change your look."

He then stood in front of Haruhi as Kaoru crossed him to me. "They're not really host club material," Kaoru stated with an arched brow. "But maybe if we took off their glasses, it would help."

"I need those!" Haruhi shouted as Kaoru removed my glasses and Hikaru held my sister's glasses in his hands.

"We used to have contacts," I stated, feeling around with my hands, due to everything being a big blur of pink, pink, and just more pink. "But I misplaced them on the first day of school!" I clung to an arm, though I wasn't sure whose, and shut my eyes due to them hurting at the sudden change of vision.

I then heard a gasp and a snap. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" commanded the unmistakable voice of Tamaki.

"Got it!" They both shouted as I was ripped away from the arm I clung to. Opening my eyes, I saw a little blue dot with black, though the reflective shining blurs made me realize I was clinging to Kyoya as the twins dragged my sister and I out the door screaming.

The twins dragged us to a dressing room, throwing us down before I heard a curtain, and saw the blurry forms of the twins holding up two blue dots. "Here" They stated in unison. "Change into these uniforms."

"Why?!"

"Don't ask questions!" I felt one of the twins jump on me and wrestle me out of my cloths. I could only guess the other twin was doing the same to Haruhi.

"GET OUT!" I heard my sister yell before the curtain was violently pulled back and the twins were gone. With that, Haruhi helped me change cloths, due to me being too blind to do it myself. My prescription was nearly five times stronger than Haruhi's, so I was helpless without glasses.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked us after a while. Mori already gave us the contact lenses and some guy Kyoya called already cut our hair. With that plus the uniforms, it was difficult to tell that we were honor students as opposed to rich snobby kids. We blended in quite well.

"You guys sure it's okay for us to keep these uniforms?" Haruhi asked, opening the curtain.

At the sight of my sister, Tamaki started fawning. "You're so cute! Pretty as girls! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan! Masa-chan! You two look so cute!"

"If we knew that's how you guys really look,"

"We would've helped out two out sooner."

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki then pointed at us. "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you two to be first rate hosts. If you two get 100 customers each to request your service, we'll completely forget about your 8 million yen debt!"

I flattened my face and started to leave. "I'm out of here."

"If you don't participate, Masa-sepia," Kyoya sighed. "then the debt will never be repaid. It only works if both of you get 100 customers _each_."

I stopped in my tracks and groaned. "…Fine…"

Haruhi wasn't so fond of the idea either. "…a-a host?!"

In our first shift, we both sat together as a sort of 'new brother deal' for the twin's customers while Hikaru and Kaoru had 'important work' to do, so they left their girls to us. We were a little more than nervous.

"So, tell us about yourselves."

"What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"It's so pretty!"

I gave Haruhi a pained look. "…I can't do this…"

"Do you want to be in debt to those guys for the rest of our lives?" she asked me.

"But what are we supposed to do?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"So why did you two join the Host Club?" the girls asked with a giggle.

My eyes grew wide and I was out in an instant, leaving Haruhi on her own. The boys face palmed as they saw me run. "Masato needs serious work." Hikaru stated bluntly.

"Haruhi is doing great though!" Kaoru added.

I turned and listened as Haruhi talked about our mom. "Your mom got sick and passed away ten years ago." One of the girls stated sadly. "Who does the chores around the house?"

"Masato and I do." She answered. "While Masato cleans, I do the cooking. My mom was an amazing cook and left me some recipes. It was fun to create each dish, but it was hard. Somehow though, the two of us managed okay with our dad."

"So, uh…"

"Is it okay if tomorrow,"

"We request to sit with you again?"

"Yeah!" Haruhi smiled at her pure luck. I crossed my arms and grumbled.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked.

"He's a natural." Kyoya complemented.

"No training needed." The twins added.

I gritted my teeth and growled. "Yeah? So what if he is?" I asked, calling my sister a guy to keep our cover. "I can be just as good as him."

"The problem with that, Masato," Kyoya stated as he turned to me. "Every person in the club, even Hikaru and Kaoru, are different types. You also do not seem to have the natural abilities as Haruhi, no offence."

"…Some taken." I grumbled.

"Don't be so bitter, Masato," Tamaki stated, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Here, I'll help you. You can join me with my customers."

I sat with him, shaking in my shoes as the girls gazed at me. "So, Masato, why did you apply here?" One of the girls asked.

I took in a deep breath and put on the best smile I could manage. "As opposed to Haruhi, who applied for the law and business, I applied here for the performing arts and literature programs."

"Wow!" Another girl gasped in interest. "You must be amazing in music, theater, and literature to apply for that!"

"And passionate." Tamaki added, his arm resting across the back of my seat on the couch. "I would've never guessed. So, what's your talent? Piano? Violin?"

"Actually, I sing." I answered. "I can't play an instrument; if I had a yen for every time I tried any instrument, I'd be richer than you."

"Really?" he asked with a grin before walking over to the piano in the room. "Would you mind demonstrating some of your talents?"

I started to crouch in my shoulders and bite my lip as I buried my head in the blue suit. "I don't think that's a very good idea, I have a really high voice, a soprano at that!"

"Wow!" Tamaki only seemed more impressed. "A young man with a soprano voice? You're special indeed!"

Seeing the blond open the piano and pull out sheets of music, the club and guests, even Haruhi, crowded the large grand piano. "Come on!" he encouraged. "Sing for us!"

The crowd smiled and started cheering, "Masato! Masato! Masato!"…except for my sister, who looked at me with wide eyes. I hadn't sung in front of a crowd since our mother's funeral, and she knew that. Still, the crowd cheered, "Masato! Masato! Masato!" Taking in a deep breath, I stood from the couch and walked over to the piano, looking over the music Tamaki picked out. Giving the king a pained look, he only smiled and nodded. "You'll be fine." and started playing as the cheering died down. I shut my eyes, waiting for the instrumental intro to end before I opened them again and started singing.

"Oh, my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone

We were twins torn apart where our fate should have shone

Oh, my Queen, you shield thee from danger's deadly call

I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

"Fourteen years ago, we were both born into this hell

Raised and blessed by the people and the church's bell

Being in our family, we must play by the rules

Even if we look the same, I was destined as your tool

"They can swear you their enemy and curse all they want

They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt

Never fear, never cry, I will always be near

Let not your smile, my sun turn into icy tears

"Oh, my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone

We were twins torn apart where our fate should have shone

Oh, my Queen, you shield thee from danger's deadly call

I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

"While running errands in a peaceful town nearby

I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes

Smiling with her face, so fair, singing with her voice to bright

I was captivated then, it was love at first sight

"But this love will remain locked deep inside

For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"

I will answer her wishes, her mind, I will ease

So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

"Oh, my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone

We are twins like two seeds in the soil of madness sown

'Oh, my Queen, your desert for today is Brioche'

You smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw

"People of the country were possessed with fear and rage

Threatening to kill the Queen to move on to a new age

If this is what they call a retribution for her sins

God's will, I will go against for the life of my twin

"'Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run.'

'Don't turn back, don't stop, and don't talk to anyone.'

'Don't worry; we look the same in every way.'

'No one would ever notice that you got away.'

"Now I and the 'Queen' and you the escapee

We are twins, like two boats in the stormy, sad seas

They say, 'You are a lady of voice and disdain'

I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins

"Once upon a time in a country far away

Where a lot of crimes were committed every day

Weary little sister, who was fourteen years of age

Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage

"They can swear you their enemy and curse all they want

They can brandish their swords and be on the hunt

Never fear, never cry, I will always be near

Let not your smile, my sun turn into icy tears

"Oh, my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone

We were twins torn apart when our fate should have shone

Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again...

Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends."

The room flooded in applause as Tamaki let the last note ring through the walls. Everyone smiled and a few people cried, even the twins shed small tears and hugged each other. "I love you Hikaru/Kaoru!" they cried.

"Wow Masato!" The pianist smiled at me from the bench. "You really can sing!"

"Not as well as you can play, Tamaki." I commented. "I thought that would be too hard a song."

"Nonsense!" he stated in a sing-song tone. "I was simply following you! A lot of that song was completely dependent on the singer. I just pushed keys with my fingers."

"That was so beautiful!"

"Can you sing another?"

"What about your literature? Can we see that too?"

I was slightly dumbfounded. I never viewed myself as being _that_ good. None the less, I smiled and pulled out my backpack. "If you girls want, I could show you some stories I've been writing over summer. They're not that good though."

As the girls each took my binder of stories, Kyoya approached me. "There. What did I tell you?"

"…What?"

"Every member of the club is unique and individual. You are truly nothing like Haruhi. You are not even close to a natural type."

I gritted my teeth and balled my fist. "Hey! What's that supposed to-?"

"Wow Masato!" one of the girls squealed in delight. "I love this story about the demon butler and his daughter! It's like I'm actually in the story!"

"Well, I love this one with the boys with country names fighting their exact opposites! So exciting!"

"Hey, Masato! Can I sit with you tomorrow and read through more of your stories?"

My eyes lit up at that. People were actually enjoying my stories. I looked back up at Kyoya, who smiled. "While Haruhi is a natural, you, Masato, are creative. Every girl loves a good story, which you have a plethora of."

I smiled at the comment before turning to the girls. "If you want to sit with me, then be my guest!"

The next day, Haruhi and I were up in our dorm. I looked over at Haruhi, who was franticly searching the room. "What happened to my bag?" she asked.

"Did you maybe misplace it?"

She then turned and glared at me. "You mean like how you 'misplaced' our contact lenses?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I cried. "Besides, Mori-sepia got us new contacts, remember?"

"Yeah, and how much do you think Kyoya would charge us for that?" I didn't know how to answer as she looked out the window. "There's my bag!"

I looked over and arched a brow. "Why is it in the pond?"

"How should I know?" she asked as she left. "I'll go and get it."

I shrugged and followed her. "I'll go with you."

When I got there, I didn't notice I was ahead of Haruhi until she was huffing and puffing behind me. "What took you so long?" I asked as she came running over.

I saw her shake her head and start climbing in the pond and pulling out bags before I started helping. "It's nothing." She bluffed. "It doesn't matter now. I just need to find my wallet, or I don't get lunch this week."

"You know, we could just share (like we do everything else)." I stated.

"No, I'll keep looking." She insisted before we continued our search. "If I can't find it, I'll just make do without. Besides, you don't even eat lunch, or breakfast. You literally only eat little snacks and a small dinner."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up behind us. "Hey, commoners!" a voice called before we turned to see Tamaki. "You've got some nerves skipping on the club like that!" He looked beside him and saw what Haruhi and I were pulling out of the pond as I added another pair of soaked pants. "Why is your bag all wet?" he asked.

"No big deal!" Haruhi called as she continued her search.

"We got it!" I added.

He looked at us with shocked, wide eyes as he listened to my sister mutter to herself. "I just can't find my food money. Any luck Masato?"

"Sorry." I sighed, standing from the water and placing my hands on my hips. "I have no idea where it could be."

As the two of us continued our search, we heard another pair of feet step in the pond. Looking over, we saw Tamaki with his shoes off, and pants and sleeves rolled up. He seemed to be searching the pond in the place I was just about to check. "You don't have to do that!" Haruhi called as she stood.

"Yeah!" I added as I joined her side and leaned on her shoulder. "You'll get all wet, 'you're highness'."

"A little water never hurt anyone." He replied as he searched the water. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."

Haruhi started to get a far off look in her brown eyes before Tamaki stood up, a small black patch in his hand. "Hold on a second!" he called, catching our attention. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, holding up Haruhi's wallet. As he approached us, I started shaking Haruhi, snapping in her face. "What's the matter?" he asked. "You're drifting off into space."

I suddenly understood and started smiling as I backed out of the pond. "I just remembered that I-uh-have classes…and-uh-some stuff to do…that's-uh-not…here…later Haruhi!" and I ran off, much to the confusion of Tamaki.

I soon heard him tease her with a smile, "You're not falling for me, are you?"

I looked back and saw my sister snatch her wallet back and sigh. "No way!" she shouted.

I simply sighed and continued on my way with a little chuckle. "Haruhi," I sighed to myself. "…You're oblivious."

When we returned to the club room, I saw Haruhi with one of Tamaki's regular customers as I showed the girls my sketchbook and stories. I kept a close eye on my sister as the two talked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw her reach across the table, grab Haruhi's shirt, and pull her over the surface, causing the table to topple over with Haruhi right on top of the girl. "NO HARUHI! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! HE JUST ATTACKED ME!"

I rushed over and started to help Haruhi up until the three of us were drenched in water. I looked up to see the twins holding vases dripping with the substance. "Why did you do that?" the girl asked the twins.

Not long at all, Tamaki walked over and helped the girl to her feet as I lifted Haruhi to her own. "Do something Tamaki." The customer whined to the blond host. "Haruhi just assaulted me."

"That's not true!" I stood up for my sister. "I saw the whole thing! She-" I was then pulled back and tied into the arms of Mori, his large hand over my mouth.

Tamaki had a look of disappointment and sorrow. "I'm disappointed in you." He announced as I started fighting my way out of Mori's grip. "…You threw his bag in the pond, didn't you?" he asked, shocking everyone, and allowing the tall host to let me go.

"You don't know that!" she stuttered. "Do you have proof that I did?"

Haruhi and I were shocked as we watched Tamaki pull the girl's worried face close. "You know, you're a beautiful girl." He stated before a sneer spread across his dark face. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

The girl then ran out crying. "Why Tamaki?! You IDIOT!" and she was out.

Tamaki then turned to Haruhi, rubbing his chin as she stood next to me. "Now how am I to punish you? It is your fault after all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HARUHI'S FAULT!? SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS!" I shouted as Mori again held me back.

"You're courter is now 1,000!" he shouted. He then turned to me and added, "…_each_."

"WHAT?!" I exploded. "WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Tamaki shrugged. "You helped your brother before our guest." I flattened my face. "What can I say?" he asked. "I've got high expectations for you two rookies."

"These are the only spare uniforms we have." Kyoya stated, handing us a bag with two uniforms.

I looked in the bag and slumped. "I'm NOT wearing that."

"Sorry," he apologized. "but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi elbowed me and smiled. "Thanks guys. _We're_ going to go change." Haruhi then held me by the collar of my blue suit and dragged me to the changing room with her.

Behind the curtain, Haruhi was slipping out of her dress shirt while I sat on the side and pouted, already undressed to my under shirt and black pants, scowling at the uniform Kyoya gave us. (If I was wearing that uniform, I was keeping the pants, wet or not.) "Haruhi!" a voice called on the other side of the curtain. "Masato! I got you guys some towels!" He just stared at Haruhi, who stared back.

As the yellow curtain slid shut, I face palmed. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

As the two of us changed, Tamaki had to ask, not leaving the curtain of the dressing room. "…So…you guys are…girls?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi answered. He then started to have a seizure when Haruhi stepped out. "Don't be like that sepia; I don't care if you guys think of me as a boy or a girl." She stated. "Neither should you!" she snapped at me as I stayed behind the wall. "In my opinion, it's more important for someone to be recognized for who they are rather than what sex they are."

As Tamaki stared at her, I heard Kyoya state blankly, "Isn't that an interesting development."

"Oh yeah." The twins added.

She looked over at me and pouted as she pulled me into view. "Come on, Masako." Haruhi scolded. "You knew they'd know sooner or later with how much time we're going to spend with them."

At the sound of my name, Kyoya perked up and looked at me with his violet grey eyes. "…Hey Kyo-sepia." I squeaked, wiggling me fingers in a weak wave.

"…So…" he muttered. "…You're a…girl…as well…" I nodded.

"And, by the way, Tama-sepia," Haruhi smiled at the king. "I have to say that I thought you were really cool earlier."

As both the blond boy and glasses boy blushed slightly (Tamaki much more than slightly), Kyoya shut his eyes and adjusted his glasses, hiding his blush under his hand and clearing his throat. "I could be wrong," he stated. "But we could be experiencing the beginnings of…love…here."

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Haruhi stated, causing Tamaki to just stare at her.

I looked over at her and crossed my arms. "Haruhi, now that they know we're girls, they're going to tell all the customers, then no (straight) girl would request our service, so we'd literally NEVER get out of debt!" I reasoned with her. "It's over! Our days as hosts, GONE! Out the window! Bye-bye Host Club!"

"Right." She stated rubbing her chin. "…I wonder how we'd pull it off…"

I perked up at her saying that and growled, "How YOU'D pull it off!" I shouted. "I didn't want to be in this charade anyway! I'm out of here!"

"Masako," Kyoya stated, clearing his throat again. "If Haruhi does find a way to pull it off, you will be expected to fulfill your courts to be removed from your debt."

I sighed and returned to my sister's side. "What do you have in mind?" I sighed.

"We'll just do what we've been doing, I guess." My sister stated. "But we'll just start calling everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now." With that, she giggled like the girl she is, causing me to face palm.

"…Sure…" I sighed. "Everyone will believe us if we do exactly what you just did."

"You really think so?" she asked.

I hung my mouth open and banged my head on the wall. "Oblivious!"

**If you guys like it, leave a review/favorite this story for continuation.**


	2. Update

Okay, I'm getting upset that I haven't gotten reviews, and writing stories like this is very difficult! Not only do I have to search for the episodes in English dub on youtube and write down exactly what they say and what happens, but I also have to add in an OC to make the story original.

As a result of the complication of the story, and lack of reviews, I'll do this. It worked wonders for other writers, so I'll give it a try. Note, this will NOT be active until chapter 5 is posted. Also, due to technical difficulties, I will not be able to update until I update my Microsoft word. Still, here are the guide lines I will put in place once chapter 5 is posted.

10 reviews=half an episode

20 reviews=full episode/two halves

40+ reviews=two episodes

Thank you for you cooperation, and the suggestions. They all really helped.


End file.
